5,000 Years Ago
by FoxyWolf2
Summary: Can love last for over 5,000 years? If the love is strong it can last forever. This is a Yami,OC,Atem story. I desided I will have a lemon later on in this story. This is mainly a flashback story. The young couple remembering their history together.
1. Chapter 1

The moon was high in the sky as the young newly weds slept in each others arms. Well only one was asleep. The other was wide awake looking at her husband sleep. She kissed his cheek and got up so not to disturb him and went into the small living room of their apartment. Getting herself a glass of water she sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Skimming through the channels she whirled around when she saw a shadow in the hall way. "Yami! You scared me," she said placing her hand over her pounding heart. "Sorry Zeda, I woke up and you weren't there," Yami said and sat next to her placing his arms around her, pulling her close. "I couldn't sleep," she said leaning into his embrace. "What's on your mind?" he asked curiously. "Us…" she said sighing. "Us? What about us?" Yami asked confused. "About the day we met." Yami thought for a minute, "Do you mean during Battle City?" "No that's when we were reunited. I mean when we _first_ met. 5,000 years ago. When you were pharaoh," she said sighing. Yami sighed and tightened his grip on her "I don't like to remember that. I know I got my memory back and that's what I wanted. But those aren't the greatest memories in the world… That was when I lost you…"

_Flashback: 5,000 years ago…_

"My Pharaoh I really must protest…" "Its my kingdom I have the right to roam about it freely if I want to do I not?" Lord Atem asked as he was getting annoyed. "Yes but…." his servant said. "But what? None of you are seriously looking for the eighth millennium item and we're going to need it. If Aishisu's necklaces prediction was true and that we are going to be having a war involving the items, we will need that eighth item," Lord Atem said. "Yes my lord but we don't even know were to look and we've been looking for months," the servant said. "Where have you been looking?" " The temples, wealthy homes, anywhere an item should be…" "Then that's why we can't find the item! You've been looking in places where there is a good chance it should be, when you should be looking somewhere unusual. I'm going out into the kingdom to look for myself," the pharaoh said smirking after he made his point. "very well my pharaoh , but are you at least going to go undercover. It may not be a good thing if people recognize you my lord," his servant suggested . "With my hair I'll be recognized no matter what," Lord Atem said and finally made it to the stables to get his horse. He quickly headed out before his servant protested anymore…

In the village where the pharaoh was visiting, wealthy Egyptians tend to abuse their power over their servants.

"Zeda! Get your lazy ass in here!" A mans voice roared through out the house. "Yes sir…" Zeda said keeping her head down. "Get me a drink, whine." "Yes sir…"She said as she went back into the small kitchen of the large house. Getting the whine Zeda came back and went back to prepare lunch. Her friend Lilly was called into the other room and Zeda's heart dropped. Lilly screamed which could only mean one thing, he was going to have his way with her. Zeda gripped her medallion, 'I can't let that happen. He treats us like shit but I can't let him do that to her,' she thought and grabbed the hot pan that had hot embers on it. She rushed into the room as their master was grabbing her friend and without even thinking hit him as hard as she could with it. He fell hard to the ground and Zeda grabbed Lilly's hand and they ran out. They ran as fast as they could as they heard their master curse and he began to run after the two girls. They ran into an ally to hide for a minute, "Lilly we're going to have to split up. He's pissed at me, he wont come after you. Wait till he see's me and goes after me then run." "Run where, he's wealthy he can find us any anywhere," Lilly asked. "Run to your brothers house, he's on the outskirts of the kingdom. Our master doesn't know where your brother lives, go there and stay there. Whatever happens stay with him…" Zeda said. Lilly's eyes filled with tears, "Be careful," Lilly said and hugged her friend. Zeda hugged her back and soon ran out of the ally. That was the last time she would ever see her friend. At least not till 5,000 years later. She got her masters attention and ran as soon as she was sure he would chase her. Not paying attention to where she was running, she ran into something. Something hard. It was a horse, and because she ran into it and spooked it the horse reared up and came crashing down barely missing her. The horse was finally calmed down and the rider slid off the horse. Zeda opened her eyes after her moment of terrier and saw a three different colors. Her eyes finally focused and she saw a hand being held out to her. She looked up and she saw the young man who was offering to help her up. He had beautiful ruby red eyes that captured her. She took his hand and he helped her to her feet. "Are you alright miss?" He asked as his deep voice sent chills down her spine. Then she remembered why she was running, "No, I was being chased…" She said looking around she saw her chaser on the ground kneeling before the man who had helped her up. She looked at him and realized the man who was still holding her hand was the pharaoh. She let go of his hand and knelt down before him as well. The pharaoh had also noticed something. The girl he just saved wore a necklace, a medallion, the millennium medallion. The man who had been chasing the girl got up and grabbed her and tried to leave. The pharaoh was not going to allow that, "Let go of that girl!"


	2. Chapter 2

"**Let Her Go!" The pharaoh commanded as an obviously wealthy man tried to drag away the beautiful, frightened, young girl. The girl looked up at the pharaoh, as her master yanked on her hair. The pharaoh lost his breath for a second when he looked into the girls, pleading, scared, emerald green eyes. "This girl is my property my pharaoh! I own her." The man snapped at the pharaoh which was his first mistake. His second was when the man tightened his grip on the girls arm, causing her to whimper in pain. "Not anymore. The girl is coming with me," Lord Atem said, with a tone that said don't argue its just a waste of time. "I'm sorry my lord but I can't let her go with you. This wench caused me to lose my other servant and hit me with a hot pan-." "You lost because you tried to rape her!" Zeda yelled at her master not being able to keep quiet anymore. His face turned bright red with anger and slapped her across the face causing her cheek to bleed. The pharaoh slightly growled in anger, "I've heard enough. The girl is coming with me. There will be no discussion." The man wasn't going to give up his slave willingly. "Then I should be paid for her. I lost one servant, I don't want to lose two-" "Yeah because that would mean actually working," Zeda said interrupting her master again. She winced and closed her eyes when she saw him raise his hand to slap her again. But this time the pain didn't come. She opened her eyes to see that the pharaoh caught his hand right before it made contact with her face. Lord Atem gripped the mans wrist so tight it caused him to let go of Zeda, which gave Lord Atem the opportunity to punch the man. Zeda saw her master for the first time and was in shock. She looked over at the pharaoh who had also looked down at her with gentle eyes. "Are you alright?" He asked offering her his hand, for the second time that day to help her up. She took his hand and he helped her to her feet. "I know I decided that you would be coming with me, but I didn't even ask you if you wanted to. Or even asked you your name." "My name is Zeda, my lord," she said bowing her head. "You don't need to bow to me Zeda. Will you accompany me to my palace and be my guest?" Lord Atem asked, slightly praying that she said yes. "How can I refuse when you just saved me from my living hell?" She paused. "I'd love to accompany you my lord." Lord Atem smiled jumped back on his horse and then offered her his hand to help her up on to his horse. She grabbed his hand and jumped up onto the horse with ease. Lord Atem turned his horse to head back toward the palace. **

'**I must be dreaming. Because a girl like me doesn't belong in a palace,' Zeda thought as she looked around the breath taking palace. 'I can't just be here because the pharaoh felt sorry for me. I have a feeling there is something more in store for me. Wow for someone who can see the future I'm not that good at it. I didn't even see this coming.' She thought as she followed the pharaoh. He insisted on showing her to her room. "You really don't have to show me to my room, my lord…" Zeda said trailing off. 'We are so lucky to have such a handsome pharaoh,' she thought turning a shade of red. She was lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear what the pharaoh said. "Zeda did you hear me?" Lord Atem asked knowing she didn't. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't," Zeda said feeling embarrassed. Lord Atem chuckled and repeated himself, "You don't have to call me my lord all the time. My name is Atem. That's a privilege not many people receive." "Then why am I an exception?" Zeda asked wishing that she bit her tongue to keep her from being so blunt. Lord Atem turned and looked at her. He smirked when she didn't look at him and was looking at the ground. He placed his hand lightly under her chin and had her look at him, "Because there is something about you Zeda, that I find intriguing," Lord Atem said in awe from the beauty of her eyes. "But I still don't understand why I can call you by your name and not be formal with you," Zeda said. "I don't even know yet Zeda. Perhaps we can figure that out together," Lord Atem said and lowered his hand back to his side and continued taking her to her room. Zeda took a deep breath so that she can bring her heart beats back down to normal. Once they finally reached the room Lord Atem left her for a minute so that she could look around and he told her he would be right back. Zeda looked around the room in a amazement. The room was just as big as her masters house. The blankets were gold and white, and over the bed was a gold figure of the Winged Dragon Of Ra. On the other side of the room were double doors with sham pane color shears covering the them. The doors lead out to a balcony. Zeda went out onto the balcony and looked out at the kingdom where she lived. "Every thing looks better from up here," Zeda whispered to herself. "Yeah but it can get lonely." Zeda turned around quickly and saw Lord Atem standing the door way of the balcony with a bowl of water, a bottle with something in it and a cloth. "What's that for?" Zeda asked trying to sound normal after he scared her haft to death. "Its so I can clean the cut on your cheek," Lord Atem said grinning. He motioned to the seat, and sat next to Zeda. Trying not to sound week Zeda tried her hardest not to wince or hiss in pain, but her mouth had other idea's. When Zeda hissed in pain Lord Atem lightened his touch on her cheek. After he finished Zeda finally got up the courage to ask, "Lord Atem… Why am I here?" Lord Atem was caught off guard by her question and asked, "What do you mean?" "I mean, I know I'm not her just because of what happened today. I just don't know why and I would like to know." Lord Atem sighed, "I was wondering when you were going to ask." He paused and said, "It has to do with your millennium item you now wear around your neck."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Zeda looked at the pharaoh with confusion in her eyes. "How much do you know about the millennium items?" Lord Atem asked. "Only that they have incredible power. And that only certain people have the mental and physical strength to use them," Zeda said gripping her medallion tightly. The pharaoh nodded, "That's why you where that medallion. Because fate chose you to have that," Lord Atem paused. "Zeda can you see the future? On your own and/or with your medallion," Lord Atem asked. Zeda nodded, "Yes I can. Before I received the medallion, I was able to. I still am able to. With the medallion it has made them stronger." The pharaohs eyes lit up slightly. "We need your help. A lady Aishisu can also see into the future-" "Then why do you need me?" Zeda asked and then blushed, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have interrupted." "Its ok. We need you because although Aishisu can control when she see's the future a lot of her visions aren't very accurate. We believe because she can control them is why they aren't always right," Lord Atem said. Zeda giggled, "And you think I'll be any better? Lord Atem… the future is always changing. I can't control my visions but I have no idea if what I see is what is going to happen." "How many have your visions have come true?" "Most of them. But a lot of times, I'll see how something is going to happen, but when out come sometimes changes," Zeda said as she looked out at the kingdom. "What have you seen?" Lord Atem asked anxiously. "I've seen…" She paused and took a deep breath. "I've seen my fathers death. That was a vision I wish never came true." She tensed slightly as the pharaoh placed a gentle hand on top of hers. "I'm sorry." "Its ok, it happened a long time ago. He gave me the medallion right before he died." Zeda looked at Lord Atem, "I've also seen a dark time coming. War. By means of the shadow realm." Lord Atem's grip slightly tightened on her hand. "When?" Lord Atem's voice's tone changed. "I don't know, all I know is that it will happen." Lord Atem stood up and quickly walked out of the room. **

**After Lord Atem had walked out of Zeda's room, she hadn't seen him in days. The past few days for Zeda has been filled with confusion as she tried to learn her way around the palace. While exploring she found a beautiful garden a pond that was breath taking. She sat by the pond and picked one of the many floating lotus flowers and placed in her hair. "The lotus is beautiful but perils in comparison to you." Zeda looked to where the voice came from, and there stood the handsome pharaoh, who she hasn't seen in days. "I was starting to wonder if I was ever going to see you again My Lord," Zeda said and then looked back at the water. "I guess it has been a while since we saw each other because you've already forgotten that I told you that you can call me Atem," he said as he sat next to Zeda. "I'm sorry I couldn't have been of more help to you Lord Atem. I can understand why you have been avoiding me." "Avoiding you? Zeda I wasn't angry with you, I suppose I just panicked because of what you said and had to preparing the priest and warriors." Lord Atem said putting his hand on Zeda's. Zeda's heart began to race, 'Why does he effect me so much? Just a simple touch and my heart feels like its going to jump out of my chest.' "I have been having more and more visions since I've been here. I think it has to do with the other items need by." "Perhaps." Lord Atem said and looked out at the pond with a far away look in his eyes. Zeda looked at him with worried eyes. "Are you alright?" She asked feeling his thumb stroking the back of her hand. "I'm fine, I'm just thinking." Zeda sighed and relaxed after a few tense minutes of silence. "What are you thinking Zeda?" Lord Atem asked as he too saw a far away look in her eyes. "I guess I'm still trying to grasp that I'm here in your palace, looking at this beautiful garden that I can only dream about. I guess I'm still trying to figure out why I'm here." Lord Atem looked at her and smiled, "Its destiny." "Destiny?" Zeda asked. "Yes destiny. I think you are suppose to be here-" "With your hand on mine," Zeda added. Lord Atem smiled and stood up pulling her up with her. "I want to show you something." "Alright." Lord Atem led Zeda to another part of the garden. To Zeda it seemed like the garden was growing as they walked. They reached, what Zeda assumed to a be a temple, and Lord Atem took her in. "I wanted to show you the gods." Zeda was amazed at what she saw. There before her were gold figures of the three Egyptian Gods, The Winged Dragon of Ra, Slifier the Sky Dragon, and Obelisk the Tormentor. "Why are you showing me this?" Zeda asked looking around in amazement. "Because they guard us. And I wanted you to see them." Lord Atem said. "Well their breath taking. I've never seen anything like them…" she said trailing off feeling as if a gust of wind just hit her. But it only hit her. She was soon shown a vision. It soon ended and her face turned bright red. Lord Atem looked at her with a curios look in his eyes. "Are you alright?" "Yes, yes I'm fine," she said blushing a brighter shade of red. "If you'll excuse me, I should head back," Zeda said not waiting for an answer and rushed out of the temple. Zeda walked quickly as her head filled with questions, 'Why did I have a vision like that? And with the pharaoh? Oh Ra I need to lie down…'**


	4. Chapter 4

A few weeks had passed and Zeda did her best to avoid the pharaoh. After she had that vision her head was filled with questions and she didn't know why. And it didn't help much that at night that her mind couldn't rest. Every night she had the same dream and would wake up in a cold sweat. Spending most her time in her room she tried to make sense of her dream. 'I keep seeing myself, kissing his beautiful lips, rubbing his perfectly toned chest, moaning from his gentle touches…' she sighed, 'And why do I wake up disappointed to find to find out that my dream didn't come true?' She thought as she heard a knock at her door. She got up and answered the door and her eyes grew as wide a saucers. There standing in front of her was the star of her dreams. Lord Atem. "Lord Atem…" Zeda said barely finding her voice. "Hello Zeda. May I come in?" he asked sounding concerned. Coming back to reality, she shyly nodded and stood back so he could come in. Quickly she walked over to the balcony and sat down. Lord Atem looked at her worried, 'What did she see two weeks ago? She's barely talked to me since she had that vision. She's barely looked at me.' He walked over to her and looked at her body language, she was slouched over with her arms resting on her legs, looking at the ground, and she was fidgeting with her skirt. "Zeda, what's wrong?" He asked kneeling down in front of her and placed his hand on top of hers. Before she would have let him touch her hand like that, but she was so confused that she jerked her hand away. Lord Atem couldn't figure out why she did that. "Zeda…" he whispered and placed his hand under her chin and lifted her face up so that she would look at him. She still averted her eyes. "Zeda look at me," he said in a gentle yet slightly demanding tone. Zeda sighed and looked into his beautiful ruby red eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked. "N-Nothings wrong," she said stuttering. "Your lying to me. You have barely come out of this room since I took you to the temple. What did you see?" Zeda's look in her eyes changed. "What makes you think I saw something?" she asked feeling slightly scared that he would make her tell him. "Because if you didn't see something you wouldn't have been avoiding me," Lord Atem said. "If you don't mind, I'd rather not tell you what I saw," she said. Lord Atem nodded, "That's fine, but will stop avoiding me? Please. I know this sound forward but I have missed spending time with you." Zeda looked him in the eyes, "Why?" "Because you don't treat me like the pharaoh. You treat me like a person. No one has ever done that," he said as he stood up. Zeda stood up too. "Dinner will be served soon. Will you join me?" he asked. This was the first time he invited her to dinner. She would be eating with the priests and the other people who have millennium items. "I don't know…I don't have the appropriate cloths for dinner…" she said trailing off. "I'll send someone in to help get you ready," Lord Atem said smiling. Just as he was about to leave Zeda said, "Thank you." He turned to look at her and smiled. Lord Atem left and closed the door behind him and Zeda had to sit back down, "Oh Ra…" she finally figured out why she has been having dreams about him. "I'm in love with him."

Lord Atem didn't just send one lady to help Zeda get ready for dinner she sent four. Zeda was overwhelmed by the attention she getting. First the women did her hair and makeup. They then had her stand on a pedestal so the women could dress her. They wrapped her in a gold silk dress that had fringes on the ends that were wrapped around her. The gown hugged every curve but had a slit at the bottom in the front with a slight train which made it easier for her to walk. They put gold sandal high heels on her. They helped her step down since she had never worn heels before, or anything as beautiful as the gown she was wearing. They gave her a see through, light red shawl that she put around her. Before she could leave the women had her sit down and they put a violate lotus in her hair. "Prefect," the head dresser said. "You can look now." Zeda turned in her chair and looked at herself in the mirror and gasped at what she saw. "Is that me?" She asked in disbelief. "Yes Miss Zeda. And I think the pharaoh will think you look beautiful. Although he already thinks you look beautiful," she said. Zeda smiled and stood up but lost her balance. "Are these shoes really necessary?" She asked one of the girls who helped her back to her feet. "Yes they go with the gown, now get going to dinner." 'How will I with these shoes?' she thought. Struggling to walk to slowly made her way to the dinning room. She got to the dinning room but stopped at the door and peeked in. Her face turned red when she saw that people were already at the table. 'Should I go in now?' she thought. She quietly groaned, 'I don't belong here,' she thought as she turned to leave. "Ah Miss Zeda we've been expecting you," a man said who had been behind her and that she bumped into. "I'm sorry who are you?" Zeda asked blushing from embarrassment. "I'm one of Lord Atem's priest's. I am Imhotep." (Yes from the Mummy. I couldn't think of another name.) "Oh, well hello. Its nice to meet you," she said smiling. "Would you like me to take you into dinner?" "Sure, it would be better then going in alone." Imhotep walked into the dinning room with Zeda. Lord Atem looked up and lost his breath when he saw Zeda. She looked stunning. He stood up and pulled out a chair for her and she sat down. Lord Atem however wasn't to happy that Imhotep came in with Zeda. Of all his priest he's the one he liked the least. Despite that Zeda didn't feel awkward around the priests and the other guardians of the pharaoh. They were very welcoming and kind. Before she new it dinner was over and it was time for everyone to leave. Lord Atem walked Zeda back to her room. They stopped in front of her door and took her hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it. Zeda smiled. "Thank you for joining me for dinner," Lord Atem said. "Your welcome," Zeda said. "Good night," Lord Atem said and kissed her cheek and walked started walking away. "Good Night, Atem," Zeda said smiling. Atem turned and looked at her and smiled then continued on his way. Zeda sighed and smiled and turned to go into her room. While doing this she didn't see a shadow come up behind her. She saw him at the last minute and before she could scream a hand came over her mouth and grabbed her, and carried her off to a dark part of the palace…


	5. Chapter 5

The man who had grabbed Zeda stayed behind her with holding her and had his hand over her mouth. The man tried his best to keep her from struggling but Zeda was not gong with out a fight, struggling to get free and to scream she began to grow tired quickly. They reached door at the end of the hall and went in. Zeda took a quick glance around and saw torches lighting the room and in the middle of the room was a table with chains hanging from the table with shackles attached to them. "Its about time what took so long?" A man in the corner of the room asked. "This wench is a hand full Lord Imhotep," the man holding her said and that piss Zeda off and she was finally able to break loose from his grip and turned quickly and punched him in the face. She barely new what was happening before she was slapped so hard that she lost her balance and fell. He grabbed her roughly by the arm and picked her up and practically dragged her to the table to the middle in the room, "What are you doing," Zeda asked scared and confused as she tried to get away again. "We're going to use your abilities Miss Zeda," Imhotep said grabbing her arms and took her from the other man and pushed her onto the table. The other man grabbed her ankles and chained her ankles to the table and Imhotep did the same thing with her wrists. Zeda tried to pulled her wrists out of the shackles but failed. "Don't bother my dear. Now you mentioned at dinner that you can't control your visions. Well I can help you with that," Imhotep said and stroked her cheek where she got slapped. She hissed, "Don't touch me." "Zeda, Zeda, Zeda. I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just going to get the future out of you. And believe me I don't need a millennium item to use magic my dear," he said and grinned.

"Lord Atem!" echoed through out the halls. Lord Atem found who was calling him. It was Aishisu. "Aishisu what is it?" Lord Atem asked. "its Zeda. She's in trouble." "Trouble?! Where is she?" Lord Atem asked terrified. "The dungeon. Imhotep is trying to get the future out of her-" Lord Atem didn't need to hear anymore and ran toward the dungeon. As he got closer he began to hear her screams…

"Stop! I'm not hiding anything, please stop!" Zeda cried. Imhotep wasn't satisfied with that and placed his hand on her forehead and used his spell again to try to get another vision, but all he was getting was visions that have already happened. "Damn you girl! I know you can control what you see! Now tell me why are you showing me things that have already happened?!" Imhotep yelled. He grabbed the staff from his assistant. The staff was to punish her when she didn't give the answer he wanted. He put it on her wrist and shocked her. She cried out in pain. "Now give me what I want." "Go to hell!" Zeda yelled. He placed his hand on her forehead again and tried again to get the future from her. He put so much magic into it this time he caused her to pass out. "Damn useless girl." "Imhotep!" came from the door. Imhotep and his assistant turned toward the door and saw the a very pissed off pharaoh standing in the door way. "My pharaoh, um-" "What's going on here?!" Lord Atem asked and then saw Zeda lying on the table unconscious. 'Zeda,' he thought. "Well my pharaoh, we were just trying to enhance her ability to see the future-" "By torturing her?! I've had enough with you Imhotep! Gather your belongings and your assistant and leave this palace now!" Imhotep groaned and mumbled several things and was escorted out by the guards that Lord Atem brought with him. Once they left Lord Atem quickly walked over to Zeda and undid the shackles. He gathered her into his arms and carried her out. He cradled her close to his body as he headed back to his room. He got to his room and placed her on his bed and went and got a bowl a water, a cloth and medicine. He sat next to her on the bed and began to clean the burns on her wrist and the cut that she got on her face from being slapped. "I'm sorry about this Zeda," Lord Atem said and leaned down and pressed his lips against her perfectly soft ones. He pulled away and noticed that Zeda began to stir, which made him smirk. 'I guess my kiss stirred her enough to wake up.' Zeda opened her eyes and jumped when she saw someone leaning over her, she almost screamed before Lord Atem spoke, "Zeda its ok its me." "Atem," Zeda whispered shacking. With out thinking she threw herself into his arms and began crying. Atem held her close to him and stroked her hair. He whispered sweet and comforting words into her ear which seemed to work. After a while Zeda had calmed down but Atem didn't want to let her go. "Atem…" Zeda whispered. "Yes?" He pulled away slightly so that he could he her face. "Did you kiss me a few minutes ago?" She asked blushing. He smiled, "What do you think?" "I think I want to know for sure and to feel it again," she said. Atem smiled and brought her close to him again and kissed her, this time with more passion. The kiss began to heat up more as the time passed by. Atem's hands began to roam over her silk covered body. They pulled away for needed air and Atem moved so that he was sitting next to her his arms around her. Zeda looked up into his eyes, "Atem…" she whispered. "Yes Zeda." She took his hand and kissed his fingertips. She looked back up at him, "I love you." Atem smiled and kissed her. "I love you too Zeda," he said after he pulled away. Zeda smiled and kissed his hand again. 'My vision is coming true, I can't believe it.' She looked into his eyes, "Put your hands on me…" she trailed off. He looked her in the eyes not sure if she was serious or ready. To answer his question she took his hand and placed it on top of her breast. He felt her heart begin to start pounding. He pulled her into a heated kiss and lowered her onto her back…

(next chapter will continue on with a lemon. If your uncomfortable reading lemons you can skip that chapter and go on to the next one.)


	6. Chapter 6

(This is my first lemon, so please be nice. ^_^)

The flames of the torches lit up the pharaohs room with a warm glow as the two lovers kissed passionately in each others arms. Zeda's hands roamed over Atem's toned chest and abs as his roamed over everyone of her curves. The silk gown was nice but it soon became an annoyance to Atem because he wanted to feel her soft skin. His lips trailed down from her lips to her neck and he whispered between kisses, "Can we remove this dress?" "I don't know can you? It took four women to put it on me," Zeda said. They both laughed as Atem pulled her to her feet so he could begin removing the gold silk from her perfect body. "Wait…" "Are you ok? We don't have to continue if you don't want to," Atem said looking in her eyes. "No that's not it. I just… Once this dress is removed, what will I have to wear later. I don't think this dress can be put back together easily," she said laughing. Atem chuckled, "I'll go to your room and get you something," he said and quickly left the room.

Atem came back a few minutes later with one of her daytime dresses. When he walked through the door he was shocked at what he saw and dropped the dress. "Zeda…" Zeda was lying on the bed with the gold silk that was around her body now on the floor. His blood began to grow hot when he saw the girl in his bed naked. He quickly and clumsily removed his cloths as he walked over to the bed and covered her body with his. "Why in so much of a hurry?" Atem asked smirking. "Because I've wanted you for a while now. Since I had that vision two weeks ago. Your all I can think about and I don't want to wait any longer," Zeda said confidently. Atem was shocked by her eagerness and finally new why she was avoiding him before. He kissed her in response to what she said. He pulled away and began kissing down her neck again but this time didn't stop. He continued trailing kisses down to her breasts and began to show each of them the pleasure they deserved. Zeda moaned and began arching her back into his touch wanting more. She moaned his name when he began teasing her. He kissed his way back to her lips as his hand trailed down her stomach to where she wanted to be touched. He reached her heat and began massaging her in all the right places. She moaned into the kiss as his fingers entered her. After a few minutes of teasing he stopped, "Oh Ra Atem, don't tease me please," she begged. Atem looked her in the eyes, "Are you sure about this?" "Yes. I love you Atem. I want to be yours, and only yours," Zeda said looking into his beautiful eyes. "I love you too Zeda. I want you to become my queen." Atem said looking into her emerald green eyes. "Your queen?" "Yes, I guess what I'm asking is, will you marry me?" Atem asked. Zeda's eyes widened and she was quiet for a minute. She pulled him into passionate kiss. They pulled away for air, "Yes, yes I will marry you." Atem smiled and kissed her again. "I think we're ready," he said as he positioned himself at her entrance. "Take me Atem," Zeda said reassuringly. He nodded and kissed her as he entered her. She screamed into the kiss in pain. Atem froze and waited for her to get use to him being in her. Zeda felt the pain slip away as Atem whispered many promises to her. She nodded letting him know that he could continue and he did…

Atem collapsed on top of her when they both came to a climaxed together. They were panting as they looked into each others eyes. He pulled out of her and rest his head on her chest. "Your heart is racing," Atem said listening to music that was her heart beat. "You do that to me even if we aren't making love," Zeda said as she rain her fingers through his hair. Atem rolled off of her and pulled her into his arms. "I love you," Atem said and kissed her forehead. "I love you too." As they relaxed into each others embrace and drift off to sleep they heard an explosion out side. Atem quickly got up and went to the window to see what happened and he saw monsters from the shadow realm were attacking the kingdom. "I think another vision of yours is coming true," he said and looked over at Zeda who was covering herself with the blankets. Zeda said, "The war is here…" 


	7. Chapter 7

**Last time:**

**As they relaxed into each others embrace and drift off to sleep they heard an explosion out side. Atem quickly got up and went to the window to see what happened and he saw monsters from the shadow realm were attacking the kingdom. "I think another vision of yours is coming true," he said and looked over at Zeda who was covering herself with the blankets. Zeda said, "The war is here…**

**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ __ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _**

**After quickly getting dressed and running down to the council room of the palace they began to plan with the others. Arguing went on for a long time before they came to a decision. Lord Atem spoke after a few moments of silence. "I can lock all of this magic away with the power of the millennium items, but I need all eight. And we don't have all eight," Lord Atem said trailing off. "Then what can we do?" Aishisu asked for once not knowing an answer. Zeda took a deep breath and spoke, "We don't need all eight we just need to have the majority of them and we do. There's a catch though." Lord Atem looked at her and asked, "What's the catch?" "We each need to make a sacrifice. Like one of our abilities. The ability to see the future, to control minds and something like that." Zeda said looking at her hands. " We can do that to that," Aishisu said. "Yes. I'll stop this war before it begins," Lord Atem said. **

**Lord Atem got ready to go face the evil that awaited him. Zeda was with him looking at her medallion in her hands. "Zeda what's wrong?" Lord Atem asked kneeling before her. "Do you believe everything happens for a reason? Like no matter what happens the two of us are meant to be together, in this life and the next?" She asked as she looked into his eyes. Atem stroked her cheek, "I told you before this is our destiny. We will always be together," he said and kissed her. They pulled away and Zeda said, "I'm going with you. I need to be with you." Atem stood and brought her into his arms, "No Zeda. I need you here. So that I know your safe." "I'm safer with you." Zeda said pulling him closer, if it were even possible. "Zeda please stay here," Atem begged. She nodded and kissed his neck. They soon left the room and headed to the main entrance to the palace. Atem's horse had been prepared and was waiting for him. Before he got on his horse he was handed all the items and the sacrifices were made. Zeda pulled Atem into a kiss before he got onto his horse. "After this Zeda we'll be together forever Without the threat of a war. Zeda nodded, "Be safe." And with that Atem headed off to end a war. Aishisu came up to Zeda, "There was something you didn't tell the pharaoh." "I know." "your prepared?" "Yes I am. Atem will be close to being defeated and my soul will protect him. And he will live, and we will be together, if not in this life but the next." Zeda said. She went to the stables and got a horse of her own and road off after him, before she was to late. Priest Seto came up besides Aishisu and asked, "What did she mean?" "She meant that she is going to die tonight to protect the pharaoh. She saw her own death and is prepared to give her life for the man she loves," she said and went back in. **

**Zeda caught up to Atem but stayed far enough behind so that he couldn't see of hear. Zeda got off her horse and watched as she saw him begin the battle with the gods. 'It will happen soon,' she thought. "Your visions gave me nothing except they showed me how I am going to kill you," a voice came from behind her. She turned to come face to face with the banished priest Imhotep. "The pharaoh will be defeated, did you see that happen?" "No, I saw him defeat you-" Zeda said getting cut off by getting stabbed in the abdomen. " Now my dear its not right to lie." Imhotep pulled out the blade and let her fall into the sand. He walked away with a smirk glued to his lips. Zeda's eyes remained open as she whispered, "Let my soul become his life, aloud my soul to safe his life. Leave me." Her eyes closed as her soul left her body and flew across the dessert to her love, her life. **

**Atem didn't know how it happened but as he was about to be killed on the spot a flash of light flew in front of him and took the hit. The battle ended and the magic was locked away. Her reached his palace and immediately felt something was wrong. He rushed in and saw his guardians gathered around something. As he got closer he saw that the something was someone. Lord Atem got closer and felt his life leave his body when he saw who they were gathered around. Zeda, his Zeda. He pushed everyone out of the way and pulled her into his arms, he began to cry when the same light from before rushed into her body. She took a deep painful breath and saw Atem leaning over her looking into her fading eyes. "Zeda….Zeda no you can't leave me." "Atem. I promise, I will never leave you. We will be together again," Zeda said as she gathered the last of her strength to stroke his cheek. " I love you," she said as he kissed her. Her hand fell lip back to her body as she joined her father in the after life. Atem cradled her in his arms as he cried for his lost queen…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Back to the present day…**

**Yami held his now sleeping wife in his arms as they somehow had made it back to bed. Zeda snuggled close to him as he ran his hand through her long beautiful hair. "You were right love," he whispered and kissed her cheek. Yami didn't like thinking back to his past. He spent the last few years searching for his memory and now all he wanted was to erase the memory of losing Zeda. But she was right of course. Their past did have good memories, like the first time he looked into her beautiful eyes. The first time her held her, and the first time they made love. Yami loved the memories with her but they always lead to the memory of when he lost her. 'I'll always protect you, no matter what Zeda,' he thought as he looked over her angel like face. "5,000 years and our love is still strong, not many people cans ay that, and I wouldn't change a thing," Yami whispered and he held Zeda in his arms and drifted off into a blissful sleep. Dreaming of one person. His beautiful Zeda…**

**The End**

**(Sorry the ending is so short. I'm debating whether I want to write a sequel. And would love my readers thoughts on whether I should. Hope you enjoyed )**


End file.
